


【Y2】解救樱井先生

by AlikoTsuki



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22663807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoTsuki/pseuds/AlikoTsuki
Summary: · 又名：关于男朋友变成手机这件事 / 樱井body夺回战· 字数8k 一发完！超自然N部曲（ 2/N )· 修改了很多 这次是完整版了！
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	【Y2】解救樱井先生

0.  
“如果我最后也没能从手机里出来呢？”  
“那我可能就要做世界上第一个和手机结婚的人了吧。”

「后来sho你总对我说：谢谢Nino把我从手机里解救出来。

但其实我想说，如果你就此消失了，我就会变成那个需要被解救的人。」

1.  
12月24日晚，平安夜。没有下雪。  
商业区林立的高楼都亮起了各式各样的彩灯，橱窗里展示的是杂乱而缤纷的商品。  
人们成双结对步履匆匆，在普通的一天里努力生出些不普通的意味。  
早过了下班时间，已经是播放黄金档的时候了。

28岁的二宫和也却仍然坐在办公室属于自己的那一方天地里，面对着一屏幕繁杂的数据。  
周围的工位上零零散散坐了几个同组的同事，每个人面前的桌子上都堆着报表、笔、咖啡杯和吃剩的三明治。

有个女生从电脑里抬起头四处环顾了一下，确认都是自己人，便叹了一口气靠在椅背上抱怨了起来：  
"啊…今天可是平安夜，居然加班！没天理了啊…"

另一处传来的男声也失去了活力："要我说啊，最辛苦的还是二宫组长，来得最早走得最晚，今天平安夜翔哥说不定也等着呢……"

本来想保持安静提高效率做完手头的事的二宫听到自己被Cue到，刚想扭头对组里的小伙子小姑娘说点什么，就被手机铃声打断了。  
拿起手机，果然是同事口中的”翔哥“，同居中的29岁男友樱井翔打来的。

只好在同事一副了然的促狭笑容中摁下接听键，把手机贴到已经不自觉有些热的耳边，尽量压低着声音。

"嗯……抱歉，现在还回不去。"

2.  
樱井翔的声音不禁大了些："欸？还在忙？！"  
二宫那边还是只回了一个单字，伴随着鼠标和键盘的声音，应该是把手机夹在头和肩膀之间腾出双手工作了。

"那你什么时候回来…我今天特意推掉了所有的工作，鹿想和圣诞老人一起过平安夜来着…"

出现了，撒娇的樱井翔，出现了。

二宫轻笑起来，停下了打字的手，右手拿着手机，左手手指在桌上无意识地画着圈圈。

"抱歉啊鹿君，工作上有点问题要今天解决掉，我尽快回去，好不好？"

3.  
再有一个小时就是12月25日了。  
28岁的二宫和也还在办公室。

29岁的樱井翔在家洗了澡看了电视，还是没等到二宫回来，于是又拨通了电话。

"摩西摩西，是你的鹿。”  
樱井无精打采地拖长了声音。

“啊，鹿君。”  
二宫的声音有些沙哑了。樱井不禁想着， 恐怕眼睛也有红血丝了吧。

“圣诞老人几点需要鹿拉着雪橇去接呢——为了不当酒驾鹿，可是特意没喝酒等着的哦——”二宫听着电话那头的声音，脑海中已经浮现了樱井嘟着嘴说话的样子。

二宫又被逗笑了，他看了看窗外。繁华城市是没有黑夜的，在中心区办公的他们无论加班到多晚，外面都是灯红酒绿的，但是会很寂寞。

虽然二宫上班的时候开了车，但难得他就是想让樱井翔过来接，说不定两个人还能顺路开到哪里就住下，就是不知道今晚的房间还能订到吗，可以订间贵些的。  
那个上次去过的，房子中间有大理石和镀金水龙头的大浴缸，有大圆床的那家……

“你现在出发吧，到了我就下班，嗯……" 二宫再度开口前，观察了一下四周，看到大家都在收拾东西和打电话，办公室里并不那么安静，才扭回头轻声对着听筒说着：

”今晚想出去换个环境玩。“

就算隔着手机，二宫也听到了那头的樱井翔吸了一口气。“嘶…Nino，好想现在就见到你，牙白，忍不住了。”

“FUFUFU……啊！我今天还没记账，好啦，我在公司等你。一会儿见，鹿。”

“如果我是Nino的手机就好了，能一直和Nino呆在一起。”

挂电话前，樱井翔一边在玄关穿鞋一边无意地感叹着。

4.  
12月25日了。  
办公室里的人都走了，只剩二宫一个人。深夜不堵车，从家里开车过来半个小时就到了。  
而现在距离刚刚通话已经过了一个小时，樱井的手机却打不通，公司楼下也没有停着他的车。  
办公室只留了二宫头顶区域的那片灯，远处的办公区域吞没在黑暗里，似乎蛰伏着什么一样，安静到让人不安。  
二宫觉得自己心跳越来越快，他不能再等下去，于是匆匆去地下车库开了自己的车往家里赶，选了上班最长走的那条路。  
他的车在深夜的街道和公路上一路飞驰，害怕就这样一无所获地回家，但是更怕在路上看见什么突发状况。

5.  
不知是好消息还是坏消息地畅通无阻回到家，二宫推开门的瞬间就一边喊着一边冲进屋里："Sho？Sho你在吗！”  
屋里空无一人，二宫却一眼就看到了玄关鞋柜上放着的樱井的手机。  
二宫觉得自己从后背升腾出一阵热汗，但同时又冷得他打寒颤。他强迫自己冷静下来，坐在玄关的台阶上想想樱井翔可能的去向。  
突然一声手机推送的提示音吓了他一跳，他未经思考下意识便拿出来看，手心出的汗滑腻腻的，让他差点拿不住手机。

浮现在他和樱井翔双人自拍的手机屏保之上的，是记账软件的提示：

「 Kazu~您今天还没有记账哦~ 」

二宫皱起眉，希望落空让他十分心烦，“才刚过12点记什么账……！”  
随即他愣住了。  
樱井当时拿着自己的手机给记账软件设置的提醒称呼明明是……Nino。

二宫把汗湿的手指在衣服上抹了抹，想要去解锁看看详情。

突然，他面对的门口却传来了开锁的声音。  
门缓缓打开的那几秒或许是很漫长，但他还是在看见门外人影的瞬间就认出来了。

在二宫认知中，莫名其妙消失的樱井翔走了进来，有些疑惑地看着呆住的二宫。

"Nino。"

眼前的樱井翔从外形上看，是二宫日夜相伴的那个人没错，可是又哪里怪怪的。

6.  
二宫站起来一把抱住在玄关换鞋的樱井，将脸埋在衣服里呼吸着樱井身上熟悉的气息，声音闷闷的。  
“你去哪儿了？”  
我好担心。

心绪乱的还没有理清，二宫就发现自己被推开了，他疑惑地抬起头，猫一样弧度巧妙的薄唇动了动想要说些什么。  
樱井面无表情，双手扶着他的肩膀，那双明亮的圆眼眯了眯，又重新把二宫抱在怀里。

“你身上好冷，没发生什么吧？”樱井的衣服上带着凉气，大概是外面太冷了吧。

二宫接过樱井脱下来的外套挂在玄关的衣钩上。  
从前每当这样的时候，樱井都会边开玩笑说他像自己的妻子，边把他抱在怀里，在玄关亲吻。  
今天的樱井却没有拥抱也没有亲吻，只催着二宫去洗澡。

虽然大浴缸和大圆床没能安排上，但在家里也是一样的欢愉。

二宫在浴室里洗澡的时候做好了内里的准备。  
看着布满雾气的镜子里，自己的发梢还湿着，白皙的皮肤因为热水的浇灌已经有些泛红，想象着等一会这个身体就会被刻上自己最喜欢的人的痕迹，耳朵就发烫起来，二宫难耐地夹了夹肩胛骨，转过头出了浴室。

樱井的那双修长的手摸上来的时候，二宫不自觉地躲了一下。

“手怎么还这么冷？”

8.  
没有难舍难分的接吻，没有帮助抚慰，没有耳边的绵软情语。往常的那些体贴都没有。  
但却有着用力的入侵，并热衷于用牙齿和手指留下痕迹。

二宫的身心都有些不痛快，他艰难喘息着，扭过头无意中看见了自己放在床头柜上屏幕一直亮着的手机，但此刻也无暇顾及了。  
二宫很少在这个时候走神——  
"是什么消息呢，谁在找我，感觉很着急啊……"

只留下徒劳亮起的手机屏幕无力地推送着一条条消息。  
这些推送几秒后也慢慢消失了，就像没存在过，如同此刻手机中樱井无能为力的反抗一样，没留下任何痕迹。

“告诉我，Nino，喜欢吗？”  
“呜嗯，喜欢…喜欢Sho……”

二宫话音未落就被卡住了喉咙，他疑惑又无助地握住樱井那只正在用力的手，脑子里开始蜂鸣。

“这是什么？是新的玩法吗？为什么不经过我的同意……好难受……呼吸不过来了… ”

下一秒，卡在二宫脖子上的力道突然松了。视线还在晃动着，背着头顶投下的光的樱井，看不清表情。

“Nino只说喜欢两个字就行了。”

9.  
平安夜并不愉快，樱井翔变得很怪，就像是另外一个人一样。  
二宫浑身酸痛，脑子里也乱哄哄的。伸手摸到了放在床头柜上的手机，才发现已经没电自动关机了。  
昨晚好像迷迷糊糊就睡过去了，现在感受着身体内外黏糊糊的已经干涸的液体，看来樱井也没有帮自己清理。

今天是休息日。二宫却没摸到休息日喜欢补觉的樱井翔。

披了件衣服出卧室就看到樱井站在厨房的背影，二宫不经意地开口打趣：

“居然早起做饭了？你做什么对不起我的事了吗，Sho。”

樱井没回答。屋子里变得很安静，只有在锅里烧水煮面发出的咕噜咕噜声。

“Sho？”

二宫皱起眉，昨晚在办公室的时候那种背后发冷的感觉又来了。

他慢慢走过去从背后抱住那个一言不发的背影，却越过溜肩瞥到了樱井一手拿着筷子搅拌锅里的面条，一手拿着手机进行格式化操作。

他删掉了他自己手机上的全部数据吗……

直到樱井把一碗盖着溏心蛋和小葱花的面放到二宫面前的时候，二宫还在想他刚刚的操作。  
氤氲的香味中，二宫挑了一注面放进嘴里咀嚼了几口，惊讶地抬起头。  
“新学的吗？好吃！”

樱井的目光落在二宫身上，却好像又没在看他，轻声答着：“Nino喜欢就好。”  
又立刻补上一个笑。

二宫却笑不出来了。

这个人，根本就不是Sho吧。

心情不好的樱井二宫已经见过太多次了，绝对不是这样。  
这次的樱井，像是从内部被谁换掉了一样。

10.  
二宫吃过早饭洗好澡，回到卧室给刚刚充满电的手机开机。  
最先推送出来的消息不是来自工作邮箱，而是记账软件。

「早上好Nino！」

二宫突然想起，昨晚，在樱井回家的前一刻，这个软件叫了自己“Kazu”。  
想翻一下和这个模拟AI的记账软件的聊天记录，昨天那条却不见了。

一条新消息弹出来。

「 Nino，我是Sho。我不能让他发现我在你这里，我是逃过来的，他以为我还在我自己的手机上，所以他把我的手机格式化了，你小心些周围，听我说。请相信我！ 」

“他”？指的是谁？

二宫完全没想到这个软件会自说自话的发来消息，他不懂这是恶作剧或者是什么BUG，只是下意识地调整了面向卧室门口的姿势，眼睛时不时确认着樱井是否走了过来。

「 我昨晚挂了电话之后要去开车接你，结果刚发动车子就眼前一黑，再睁眼就发现自己在一个空间里，周围漂浮的都是手机APP的图标，直到我在这个空间外面看见了我自己，接着整个空间都被我自己拿了起来，看着巨人一般的我自己的脸，对我说着‘从今天起让我代替你生活吧？’，突然就明白了。我大概是进入到手机里了。」

二宫刚看完这段话，这段话就在屏幕上消失了。

「 此刻代替着我在身体里的，大概是我手机里原本的数据，我一直在这个空间里想要逃出去，但是四处都是看不见的墙，我看到远处有黄光，就拼命地跑过去，就到了你的手机里， 进到了你的记账软件里，我猜是因为我们两个的手机距离近了，就开启了跨越的通道！

昨晚那条Kazu是我匆忙发出来的，那时候还没掌握如何用这个软件和你交流，但现在可以了！

现在的情况就是我暂时找了这个记账APP当临时收容所！这可是鹿の出逃记哦！差点被他删除掉了，很惊险吧？我厉害吧？ 」

「 我不知道为什么我会被代替，但从他删除数据是想把我抹消掉的动机来看，他很危险，Nino不要冒险，不要急，一切小心。我会找到回到你身边的路的。 」

「 让你受委屈了……抱歉。虽然不太是时候……我爱你。From 你的鹿 」

二宫对这个莫名其妙的记账软件竟然鼻酸了起来，那些阅读后就会消失的句子仿佛有了樱井的声音，在一字一句地说给他听。

二宫闭上眼睛把额头贴在已经消失的空空如也的软件界面上摩梭着。  
这样看来，昨晚的一切他都看到了吧，彼此却都只能心照不宣地不提。

“这是什么超现实展开…Baka Sho，自己明明也害怕的不行，还说什么鹿の出逃记来安慰我啊。”

11.

“你在看什么。”

樱井不知什么时候站在二宫面前。  
二宫吓得一激灵，抬起头的瞬间下意识锁了屏幕。  
“没…没。”

樱井盯着二宫看了一会，猛地拉起他的手。  
“去逛街吧。”  
“你昨天折腾到那么晚，我今天不舒服。”二宫扯起笑容撒娇一样地晃晃被拉住的手。

看着樱井独自出去关上家门，二宫靠在墙上定了定神。他没有百分百接受这个奇幻的展开，  
但他要验证，因为无论樱井在哪个次元里，他说的话都会被二宫尽全力去相信。

首先是给在记账软件里的“樱井”设置一个可以交流的虚拟形象，当是个心理寄托也好。

“摩西摩西，Aiba酱，是我啦，可以帮我做个手机软件的插件吗，要…麋鹿形象的…嗯，具体的等下见面和你说…拜托了。”

打开电脑等相叶发过来教程和插件的过程中，二宫把家里检查了一遍，发现樱井把今天用过的碗和牙刷牙杯牙膏毛巾全部丢进了垃圾桶。  
“是个不会打扫就索性全部扔掉的数据吗……”

按照相叶的步骤安装好了插件之后，二宫咬着嘴唇打开记账软件，一只棕色的麋鹿立刻跳了出来，在屏幕上跑来跑去。  
鹿头右上方很快就弹出了装饰着圣诞元素的对话气泡：  
「 Nino—————— 」

手机里的樱井仍然是靠打字交流，但二宫可以开启麦克风权限直接和手机讲话。

“你的愿望成真了，Sho，从现在起我可是打算时刻都和你寸步不离啊。”

二宫喃喃着轻笑，缓缓伸出一根手指，隔着屏幕对上了手机画面里麋鹿正举着的小蹄子。

“我等会去见相叶，请他帮忙想想办法。我会让你回到我身边的，Sho。”

12.  
傍晚，二宫和相叶分开回到了家里，空无一人。

又过了一会，樱井，现在应该说是拥有着数据灵魂的樱井，才拎着楼下便利店所有的速冻汉堡肉和荞麦面回来。  
他只是一堆数据，还没学会要说"我回来了"。

但二宫看着无论如何都是自己深深喜欢着樱井的脸和身体，还是不由自主地接过了重的不行的袋子放在餐桌上，又折回去给樱井肯定已经酸痛的手臂揉捏按摩，嘴里轻声说着：  
“辛苦了，欢迎回来。”

数据可能不会感觉到疼痛和疲惫，但因为他占领的身体是樱井的，所以二宫会关切，会心疼。

“Nino喜欢吃汉堡肉，樱井，啊不，我，喜欢吃荞麦面。”  
“樱井”一边说着一边把桌子上的袋子推向二宫。

这就是他买回所有速冻汉堡肉和荞麦面的理由吗。

二宫心里有些酸涩，下午和相叶见面的对话又浮现在脑海里。

“帮你做插件的时候我就发现了，你手机里的这个记账软件被写入了新的程序代码，但是或许在下次系统更新之后它就会被替换掉从而消失。  
如果小翔真的在里面的话，拖下去绝不是长久之计。  
他可能随时会被抹除。”

“唯一的办法…就是尽快找到办法让数据回去，让小翔出来。”

“如果你想和一个数据谈判的话，我这里还有个好消息，那就是Sho转移到你手机上的时候，好像带了那个数据的一些关键代码过来，但是我劝你不要真的删除数据，因为说不定小翔也会跟着一起消失的。”

………………

二宫下定决心，别过头深吸一口气，颤抖着开口。  
“那个，不知道该怎么称呼你，占领了Sho身体的…的东西。我们谈谈吧？”  
“樱井”的背影一顿，转过头来坦然地笑到圆眼都眯起来。

“你发现了啊。”

13.  
“樱井”和二宫在餐桌边面对面坐着，二宫怕自己对着这张脸起恻隐之心影响判断，便选择低下头回避他的眼神。

“樱井”坦然地开口，食指不断敲击着桌面，发出规律的“哒哒哒”声，二宫觉得自己的心跳仿佛也在跟着这个节奏走，被吊的疼：

“我，想过人类的生活，是这个身体的主人樱井许愿说要变成手机陪着你的，我以为我们这样是彼此成全。我来做人，他来做手机。”

“昨晚也是，他进入手机之后好像反悔了，就一直在抵抗，很吵。弄得我也很不安宁，就打算把他删掉了。  
但是在此之前，我想让他看看昨晚我和你发生的事，所以等到今早才把他删掉的。

我也想体验，看看人类最热衷的事之一是怎样的，果然感觉还不错，但我好像不那么热衷。  
现在樱井也不存在了，反正我也有着这张脸，你是可以凑合着和我在一起的吧？我会学习做个普通人类的。”

二宫听了如此的论调，不禁冷笑起来。  
“数据果然不懂爱，光是这样你就不可能做普通人类的。”

“你们人类也未必懂爱呢。不过，我倒也不是因为爱你才和你在一起的，只是想走个正常的人生轨迹罢了，当数据真是太没意思了。”  
“樱井”还在用手指敲击着桌面。  
哒、哒、哒。

听着樱井的声音说这样莫名其妙的话，二宫觉得头越来越痛了，攥在手中的手机开始接连蹦出消息推送。

「nino！你在做什么？！」  
「我找到办法了！相信我好不好！！」  
「nino！nino！！！」

对面的“樱井”也注意到了过于活跃的频繁亮起的二宫手机，他探过身子看向屏幕。  
“啊，樱井居然逃到你手机里了吗？”

“樱井”看似不以为然地慢慢坐回去，又突然从座位上弹起来猛的上身越过桌子抢走了二宫的手机。

“我替你删掉他吧，如何？多谢你录入了樱井的指纹锁。解开了。”

来了，相叶的情报派上用场了。  
二宫的眼睛被眼泪憋得通红，薄薄的水雾蒙在琥珀色的眼瞳上。  
他抬起头，眼睛里带着破釜沉舟的偏执，还偏偏保持着笑。

“如果删掉数据的话，你也会消失的，你不知道吗？”

趁着“樱井”还在判断二宫的话是真是假，二宫抓住机会扑了过去，原本打算挥到对方脸上的拳头却犹豫了一瞬，改为揪住领子将他摁在地上，。两个人一起落地的时候二宫身体比脑子更快反应，将一只手垫在了“樱井”的脑后。

“这是樱井的身体，在他回来之前，我要保护好这个躯体。”二宫心里这样说着。

被压住的“樱井”感受到了二宫有意的松懈，这在他看来就是破绽。  
二宫感觉到身下巨大的力量把自己掀翻，天旋地转之后，被压制住的人换成了自己。

“把Sho还给我…”  
后背的钝痛让二宫不得不咬牙忍受着开口，他的双手都被占用着，正用力拉开一手掐住自己脖子的“樱井”的手。

“嗯？Nino是在命令我吗？”  
“樱井”改用抢来的手机边角一下下敲击着二宫耳朵边的空地。  
哒、哒、哒。

"怎样都好…把Sho还给我……"  
喉咙有些疼了，手上的汗也越来越多，开始打滑抓不住对方的手腕。

二宫瞥见“樱井”手里的手机叮叮当当的弹出来自记账APP的提示。

「 Nino不要冒险！我没事的！」  
「快逃啊Nino！不要管我了！你也会被关进来的！」  
「 Nino！我求你了，不要，Nino！！！ 」

“叮叮当当的，吵死了。”“樱井”的眼睛也因为焦躁而渐渐红了起来，他往旁边一甩，手机顺着力道划出去很远，到了两个人都够不着的地方。  
“先解决你，再删除他。”

二宫看到“樱井”从兜里摸出了什么东西，接着寒光一闪，意识到是什么东西而产生的应激本能让他放弃了克制自己的力量，用力地掰开了樱井的手，快速起身一把将他推开。

“如果你今天在这里杀了我，你就会被抓起来，就算幸运到可以出狱，也过不上正常人的生活了，试试看啊，是要我死掉你现在就梦碎，还是离开？”

二宫看着“樱井”跪坐在地上思考动摇的表情，喘匀了气息慢慢后退着，继续开口。

“你想过普通人的生活？那你真是选错人了。今年我28岁，23岁的时候和Sho在一起，因为都是男人，所以光是为了光明正大地在一起，就一起走过了很难的路，根本算不上你眼中的正常人生轨迹，但我很爱他，他也很爱我，所以算是拥有着幸福的人生…说到底，人类的一生未必有数据的一生精彩吧。  
不过我还是会选择这辈子做人的，因为遇见了樱井翔。”

话音落了，二宫也正好慢慢移动到了手机旁边，一把抓起手机双手放在胸前。

对面的“樱井”突然笑了起来，还是二宫听了这么多年也仍旧喜欢的，那样温柔带着微微沙哑的声音。

“真没意思。人类的感情，值得吗？”

“值得。”

喀拉拉。  
二宫低头发现手机屏幕突然以屏幕中央为中心裂开了蛛网般的纹。

哐当。  
刀掉落在地上。  
二宫冲过去抱起突然失去意识而晕倒的樱井。

14.

“所以，后来小翔身体里的数据就这么自动消失了，然后小翔就回来了？”

“嗯…姑且算是吧。”

“爱情的力量可真伟大啊。”

“Fufufu，是运气不错，他自己走了吧。还是要平时积德啊。啊…快要到时间了，今天和Sho一起去参加当年大学同学的生日Party，改天出来喝酒吧，还没好好谢你呢。”

15.尾声

“生日快乐——”砰的一声彩带炸开，屋里一片欢乐景象。  
主角的女朋友在众人的起哄簇拥下端出来一个蛋糕。  
“我亲手做的！”女孩因为兴奋和害羞，脸上红扑扑的。

“居然早起做饭了？你做什么对不起我的事了吗？”  
今天Party的主人公寿星一脸认真的问着，眼神有些迷茫，末了补上了一个微笑。

站的稍微外圈一些的二宫蓦地吸了一口凉气，看向人群中的主角。  
好熟悉的话……

周围人赶忙打着圆场埋怨他：“哎呀你说什么呢！人家可是好不容易给你做出来的蛋糕啊，你小子不够意思啊，哪有这么说女朋友的！”

气氛这才勉强没有冷下来。

主角寿星吃了一口蛋糕，但姿势有些怪，像是在挑起一注面条。  
他尝了尝，抬起头来笑起来夸赞道：  
“新学的吗？好吃！”  
还连忙殷勤地给女朋友也喂了一口蛋糕。女生开心地抱住他的男朋友，忘掉了刚才的不愉快。

二宫头皮发麻，有冷气和热气交替着从背脊蔓延上来。  
身边樱井翔发现了他的异常问他怎么了的声音仿佛离得很远很远。

二宫的视线穿过人群对上了今晚的主角，而主角正好也在看着他，嘴角噙着一抹笑。  
食指在无意识地敲着桌面。

哒、哒、哒。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这算是我继续仓鼠之日之后又一次这样超自然题材的尝试！还是想听听大家的意见，欢迎找我聊天或者留言，嘿嘿～  
> 不知道自己写清楚没有，就是最后的意思是那个数据又寄生在别人身上了，而且具有学习能力，学习了尼尼的做法和语言，但是还不会灵活运用，所以尼尼被这种熟悉感击中了，意识到是那个数据。  
> 如果说仓鼠之日是翔视角，那这次就主要是尼尼视角的故事了！想写一个勇敢的温柔的尼尼。  
> 谢谢大家！


End file.
